I Can't Lose You
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Ally has known Austin all of her life, they are best friends and inseparable, they spend every moment they can together. Ally has feelings for Austin far beyond friendship, but she has never wanted admit it. What happens when she finally starts to admit her feelings and comes on to him, is he even capable of resisting her? Oneshot.


I Can't Lose You

* * *

Oneshot

Ally has known Austin all of her life, they are best friends and inseparable, they spend every moment they can together. Ally has feelings for Austin far beyond friendship, but she has never wanted admit it. What happens when she finally starts to admit her feelings and comes on to him, is he even capable of resisting her?

* * *

I am walking down the hallway of Marino High when I see him in the other end of the hallway... My best friend since before any of us could walk... Austin Moon... My face light up like a child on Christmas Eve... Soon my hazel brown eyes are locked to his chocolate brown once, we walk towards each other, his eyes lights up like mine, and I smile widely. When we reach each other, he hugs me tightly as always and I love the feeling of being in his arm, he makes me feel so safe, I feel like I just belong right here in his arms.

"Alls, it good to see you, why weren't you in math? It was so boring without you." He pouts and I giggle, he's so cute when he pout.

"You're just saying that because you needed my help." I tease.

"I always need your help, but it was still boring without you. I had no one to keep me awake." He grins.

"You didn't get detention for sleeping in class again, did you?" I fight the urge to giggle louder.

"No, thank god, but seriously? Where were you? I was worried is so unlike you to skip class." He turns serious again, he has always been worried about me almost no matter what I did.

"Believe it or not, but I overslept this morning somehow I forgot to set the alarm last night." I say embarrassed.

"I don't believe my own ears... Ally Dawson, overslept?" He teases pretending to be shocked. "What happened to this world?" He says in a horrible British accent.

"Okay okay Casanova, enough with the teasing we have history in five." I roll my eyes at him.

"Teasing is what we do, there's no way I want to change that." He smirks.

"Come on, I've already been late once today I shouldn't be late again." I pout.

"Well since you weren't there for the first period the teacher must assume you're sick, so how about we both ditch school today and replace a boring day with some fun?" He asks hopefully and I know how much I need to go to class, but I can't say no to him and it has done nothing for me than getting me into trouble.

"I don't know..." I hesitate.

"Please Ally; I haven't seen you for two days." He begs looking adorable and I feel my reasons to stay in school disappear.

"Fine, we'll ditch the rest of the day, but where are we going then?" I breathe out in defeat.

"Yes! Let's go to the beach club and get some breakfast." He suggests with a huge smile on his face, his smile is totally disarming.

"Sounds good, I was too late for breakfast anyway." I agree.

We hurry out before anyone notice that I came to school, Austin just got his license and his parents bought him a car for his sixteenth birthday so thankfully he's able to drive us to the beach club. On our way to the beach club, we listen to music while telling jokes and just laughing. This weekend without him was hard and long, I couldn't be happier that it is over. We order as soon as we slip into a booth at the beach club, being friends with Austin has taught me to love pancakes and of course, it's what he orders like always, he could eat pancakes to every meal if someone didn't stop him.

"So how are things with Kira?" I ask not really wanting to know, seeing him with her makes me sick, I don't understand why, but I just can't take it. I hate when they hold hands and that one time last Friday when I saw them kiss I couldn't even look. I get this burning feeling in my chest whenever I see him with another girl.

"Not good, Alls. I broke up with her yesterday, we don't really have anything in common, and I guess I'm just not into her like I thought I was." He confesses and I have to try very hard not to smile.

"I'm sorry." "It's cool, she seems to take it a lot hard than me, I feel so bad for hurting her, but it would be worse to keep on leading her on and lying to her." He looks down, I know how deeply it hurts him if he hurts someone and Kira was his first real girlfriend.

"I am really sorry; I know it hurts you because you had to break up with her." I say compassionately and I extend my hand to him for comfort, he takes it without hesitation.

"Thanks Alls, you can always make me feel better." He smiles weakly.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I giggle trying to lighten the mood and it works as he laughs with me.

"I wanted to ask you, my dad is leaving for a business trip this afternoon and he won't be back for a week, would you mind coming over to stay with me?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure Alls, it will give us even more time together and I know you don't like being in the house alone."

"Thanks Austin, you're the best."

"You know I'll do anything for you." He smiles and I know he speaks the truth.

"So are you joining me for that party on Friday after we're done performing?"

"You know parties are not my thing."

"Maybe so, but it'll be so much more fun if you're there." He tries to convince and I roll my eyes.

"Fine, if it mean that much to you I'll go." I give in.

"Yes! Friday is gonna be awesome." His eyes light up.

"But Saturday won't be." I pout thinking about the hangover we will have.

"It's gonna be worth it, we can order pizza and just feel bad the whole day together." He laughs.

"Maybe that will make up for the bad hangover." I say sarcastically.

"I know it will and it'll be fun."

"Always so positive." I smile.

"We're best friends so why wouldn't I be?"

"You got a point." I giggle, he always makes me feel happy. The waiter appears with our breakfast and he lights up again.

"I just love pancakes." He smiles widely.

Just after breakfast, I help him with his assignments school isn't really his thing, but I love to help him. We always study together and we always have, most people always assume that we are a couple since we mostly act like it.

We are always together apart from when we are sleeping, but that isn't even true because we often have sleepovers. It was one of the things Austin and Kira used to fight about, she wanted him to spend less time with me and more time with her, but he refused not to see me every day and Kira hated that. I love that he always put me first, he always want to spend time with me and I always want to spend time with him. We tell each other everything and there is no secrets between us, we've always shared everything and leaned on each other when ever we needed it.

"Wanna go play some music before Trish and Dez joins us later?" He asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Of course." I smile.

Austin, Trish, Dez and I started a band together when we were fourteen, we have been practicing ever since, never giving up. Usually Austin and I write the songs together, that's how we connect even deeper, Trish and Dez are our two closest friends, the other people we know is just acquaintances, we like just being the four of us in our comfortable bubble. We get to our practice room in my dad's store Sonic Boom and as I suspected my dad isn't there, but he's almost never there. Ever since my mom died it felt like I lost my dad too, he's never around and we never talk anymore mostly we communicate through a note or a text.

"Where's your dad?" He asks as we get to the practice room.

"I don't know he's always AWOL." I say sadly.

"I know you miss him, I'm sorry Alls." He says compassionately and hugs me tight, I return the hug suddenly needing the comfort. "God I'm sorry Alls, I shouldn't have mentioned it." He says as he notices the tears I wasn't able to hold back and he slowly dry them away.

"It's okay, it's just hard sometimes." I assure him not wanting to feel bad, none of what happened was his fault.

"I know, but you have me if you ever need to talk you know that right?" He says still caressing my cheek.

"I do." I say softly, slowly letting go of him and our eyes meet as his hand fall down of my body to my waist. We are standing close to each other none of us completely let go yet and I can hear his breath hitches, I have no idea where this feeling, this need came from, but in this moment all I want is for him to kiss me.

Why am I feeling this way about my closest friend? Why do I want him to kiss me? To touch me? I didn't feel this way when I saw him this morning at least not as strong, I feel like some kind of force is drawing us together.

I feel lost in his eyes, do I like him as more than a friend? Does he like me? Does he feel what I feel right now too? My thoughts are cut off when he moves his hand from my waist to my cheek caressing it softly as before and I stop breathing for a second, he gently moves his thumb over my lip.

He looks down at my lips for a second before his eyes find mine again, it almost felt like he was asking my permission and I dare myself to look down at his lips. I lick my lips before my eyes find their way back to his eyes, in this moment it feel like time has stopped.

He leans in slowly and I find myself doing the same until our lips are only and inch apart, but before I have time to back out or to think his lips brush gently against mine and I feel lost unable to move, sparks are exploding in my belly.

His lips move against mine sweet, gentle and loving, I love how it feels to kiss him and I've never actually kissed anyone before, but this is way better than I ever imagined it to be. We pull away slowly with our eyes still closed, we open our eyes at the same time looking at each other in wonder.

I don't miss the look of love and longing in his eyes, I'm certain in this moment that my eyes holds the same emotions as his. We don't break our eye contact for a second, we both move to lean in and our lips touch once more. It almost feels better than before, I don't hesitate to kiss him back.

My hands quickly find their way to his neck bringing him closer to me and the gentle kiss is replaced with a heated lustful kiss. He gently push me up against the wall as he try to deepen the kiss and my lips parted slightly as I gladly allow it, finally. I love the passionate way he's kissing me right now, it feels heavenly.

My hands finds their way up to his beautiful blonde hair, I run my hand though it enjoying the feeling of his hair between my fingers. He pulls away to breathe, but his mouth never leaves my skin, he place kisses down of my jawline and continues down to my neck it feels like my skin is on fire everywhere he kisses and it feels amazing.

I try my hardest not to moan at the pleasurable sensation his kisses sends through my body, his hands runs softly down of my body until he reach my waist. He moves his body even closer to mine not leaving any space between us as he lifts my top up just enough to feel my skin against his, but without taking it off. His hand roam gently over my abdomen, tiny goosebumps form on my skin at the wonderful sensation.

I move my hands to his cheeks making his lips collide with mine once again and I feel butterflies in my belly. Since I've never been kissed by anyone before I had no idea how it would feel or if it will feel like this with someone else, but as soon as I think it I don't doubt for a second that it won't feel like this with everyone and I realize that I don't care to find out.

We kiss like we're each other's oxygen, I jump to wrap my other leg around his waist when his hands moved down my legs hiking one of my legs up to his hip. This way we're even closer than before, he catches me and when both of my legs are wrapped around him there's absolutely no space left between us.

Our lower bodies are pressed together and I lean on the door behind me for support, I'm grateful that he's holding me because I wouldn't trust my legs to hold me up right now. I'm completely lost in the sensation and I never want this to stop, I may just have realized I have feelings for him far beyond friendship, but I must have felt this way for awhile for my reaction to be this strong.

He release my lips moving to my neck where he easily find my soft spot, the feeling alone has me trembling with need. I never actually wanted to have sex with anyone in fact I haven't even thought about it... Before right now... I want him... Here... Right now...

I kiss him from his neck and up to his earlobe, I gently nibble on it that has him gasping and growling. The sound makes me ache for him in a way I've never felt before somewhere unexplored. I let my hands feel his strong chest before I gently pull his shirt until I get it over his head, I'm surprised how he just lift up him arms and let me. I run my hands down of his chest and without his shirt on it feels even better, I feel him shivering under my touch.

He moves his hand to my top once again, but this time I feel him moving it upwards and I find my arms instinctively moving into the air letting him take it off. He throws it onto the floor before looking right at me, I blush under his heated stare as he takes in the sight. I'm wearing a yellow bra and my mind reminds me that yellow is his favorite color, is that why I bought it? I unconsciously thought of my best friend?

My eyes find his, he's looking intensely at me as his hands gently move up and down of my body, I know he's being careful with me. He's afraid that I don't want this and that he's taking advantage of me, but that's not the case, not even close. I patiently awaits his next move for awhile, but when nothing happens I lean in and kiss him.

That simple act seemed to get him out of his thoughts as he kisses me back like he's on fire and I'm the water. One of his hands finally moves up of my body until he cups up my right breast, I can't stop a moan from escaping. I notice then something hard pressing against my core and I don't have to look to know he's just as aroused as I am.

He wants this and I wants this, so the question is what the hell is stopping us? Deep in my mind I know the answer, this could ruin our friendship, but right now? I'm not really thinking of that. I flip the lock on the practice room door behind me just in case someone where to walk in.

I wrap my hands around his neck as he moves us away from the door, he sets me down on the piano and the keys makes a disturbing sound enough to make us both flinch. I pull his lips back to mine as I move my hands down his abdomen, my hand accidentally brush against the erection as I try to unbutton his jeans. He hisses as if in pain, but I've read enough online to know that's not the case, I get his jeans open relief is on his face, I begin pushing them down.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Austin jumps away from me, we both stare wide eyed at the door and then at each other in wide panic. I hurry over to where we discharge our shirts, I throw Austin his shirt and we both redress fast. I pull my hair up in a messy bun because I have no time to fix the way it looks right now.

I unlock the door as quietly as I can hoping that whoever is behind the door won't ever know it was locked. I hurry over to the piano sitting down on the piano bench and Austin grabs his guitar, I only look at him for a second before he says something.

"Come in." He says all cool and collected, is he unaffected by our intense make-out session? I mean come on we almost had sex less than a minute ago! He's sitting there completely calm like it never happened?

Trish and Dez walk through the door. "Hi, did you guys jump each other yet?" Trish teases and I laugh nervously.

She always says stuff like that, she thinks something is going on between Austin and me, in this moment I am starting to think that she might have been right all along. I did actually jump him just a moment ago and I do want to do that again. If they hadn't gotten here just now we would probably have done a lot more.

"No, why do you always ask that?" Austin says calmly and I feel like I am going to be sick. Does he wants to forget what just happened? Does he regret it already?

"Because there's some serious tension between you two." She giggles.

"Can we start on our rehearsals now? Don't forget we're playing on Friday." I change the subject.

"Fine." Trish agrees and we start to practice our songs for Friday's party. I play the piano and sing mostly with Austin, Austin plays the guitar, but he is also the lead singer, Dez plays the drums and Trish plays the bass.

After three hours of rehearsal we calls it quits for the day and the four of us decide to go out for dinner as we walk Dez rests his arm on Trish's shoulder, they have been dating since they were fifteen and we're all sixteen now. Austin puts his arm around me as we walk and I feel sparks in my entire body from the contact, he usually puts his arm around me when we walk, but after our kiss it feel more intense than it did before.

We all slide into a booth when we arrive to Melody Diner, Austin beside me and Trish and Dez across from us. Trish is basically on Dez's lap ever since they started dating they have been doing everything together and always sitting as close as they possibly can. They can barely keep their hands of off each other.

All of a sudden I find myself envy Trish she has the guy she's hopelessly in love with and he's crazy about her. I find myself wishing that I were on Austin's lap, laughing and kissing like Trish and Dez they seem so happy together. I look longingly at Austin and it's like he's thinking about it too because he pulls me into his lap, he has done this before, but it feels like so much more now.

I lean into him as his hands wrap around me, I can't stop myself from smiling and I'm happy Trish is too caught up with Dez to notice. I feel Austin's breath against my neck and it makes me shiver, I definitely want to do what we did again.

After dinner, we walk outside, Austin and I say our goodbyes before we walk to his car usually we laugh and talk, but not today, it's all awkward silence. We drive to his house and I look up at him a few times, but I am unable to read his expression. We haven't talked much since the kiss, but we've touched whenever we could get away with it and it's confusing me.

"I'll just go pack a bag and then we'll drive to your house, okay?" He asks quietly as he parks the car in front of his house.

"I'll just wait here." I almost whisper as he gets out and walks inside of his house. Well this week is not going to be awkward at all. I think sarcastically.

He's back after ten minutes and without a word, he gets in and drives to my house again in complete silence. The silence is almost painful and I know that I have to get him to talk to me because I can't take this; we have been best friends for too long to be ruined by this. I rather be his friend and be secretly in love with him than lose him, I can't lose him.

We walk inside and straight to my room without talking at all, I close my door behind us before I know that I need to say something. "Austin, please don't be angry with me." I whisper and he turns around shock is evident on his face.

"Angry with you?" He questions like he doesn't understand what I was saying.

"Yes, this silent treatment I don't like it." I whisper.

"I'm sorry, Alls. I'm not angry at you and I get it might have looked that way, but I've just been deep in thought." He explains softly.

"Talk to me Austin, we have always been able to talk and I don't want that to change." I nearly beg and he says silent. "We need to talk about the kiss, it's making everything awkward and if you regret it then just tell me and we'll just forget it happened, okay?" I say desperate for him to say something. "I'll forget it if you want me too." I whisper his eyes find mine, he walk over to me until he's standing in front of me caressing my cheek much like earlier today and it makes my breathing shaky.

"Alls, I'm confused, okay? I'm confused because I don't regret it, I'm confused because I can't forget it happened and most of all I'm confused because I want to kiss you again so badly. I don't know where this came from, I never thought about you like this, but now I just can't seem to stop thinking about this afternoon and I don't want to stop thinking about it." He confesses full of passion and I stare at him, did he just say that he wants to kiss me again?

"What's stopping you?" I whisper. He responds by letting our lips collide in a soft and tender kiss, my heart starts to beat so fast that I am afraid it might jump from my chest he slowly pulls away. "Please, don't stop." I hear myself whisper.

"What did you say?" He asks shocked as if he expected me to push him away.

"Kiss me, please." I whimper and his lips are back on mine without any hesitation.

He kisses me sweet and gentle, I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer and he rests his hands on my waist. I let my hands fall to his chest letting my fingers feel his abs while he slips his hands under my top feeling skin-on-skin again. It gives me goosebumps all over my body and it feels good.

He starts tugging on the hem of my top indicating that he wants it off and I lift up my arms letting him pull the top from my body and throwing it onto the floor, his breathing hitches as he scans my upper body. I thought I would feel uneasy and scared like earlier, but in this moment, I couldn't care less all I know is that I don't want this to end, not now not ever.

I play with the hem of his shirt needing it off and he catches on and pull back briefly as I slowly pull it off his body, my breathing hitches. I've seen him without a shirt before, but it's like I see him differently than I used to. Since I pulled his shirt off him I've seen him differently, he's not just my friend anymore. Today everything just changed between us and the tension there has always been there is now unbearable.

He backs me slowly up against the door leaving no space between our bodies as his lips find mine again. He deepens the kiss and I immediately allows him access, the kiss consumes me completely and I feel like I am in another world. I reach down between us to unbutton my pants and I push them off, then I repeat the action on his pants and push them off him.

The way he kisses me is almost dizzying because it feels like years of suppressed feelings there's finally released. He breaks the kiss to breathe, but his lips never leaves my body and he continues to kiss down of my neck. My fingers find their way up to his hair, I tug his hair gently and run my fingers through it as I hold him in place silently telling him that I don't want him to stop.

He backs away from the door and pulling me with him, he quickly unclasps my bra and I let him take it off, it quickly joins our other cloths on the floor. He gently cups up my breasts and I gasp, pleasure takes over my body. Our eyes meet, his stare is heated and lustful, I'm sure its matching mine.

I haven't thought about how far I wanted to take this when I realize that the only thing separating Austin and I are our underwear. We haven't thought this through and there is a lot of reasons why we shouldn't, but I just want him so bad right now. I always wanted to lose my virginity to someone I know and trust, who would be better than Austin? I know and love him. He's the only one I want to give my virginity to and I just have this feeling that this is right.

His hands move from my waist to my panties and his eyes are asking me permission to remove them, I nod nervously. He takes them of me and kisses me again, for a second I forget everything because he's a damn good kisser. He lifts me up and my legs wraps around his waist almost on instinct. I feel his arousal pressing against my tights and it turns me on, I thought it was unbearable earlier, but compared to right now it was nothing.

He walks us over to my bed, laying me down gently and I unwrap my legs from his waist as I move back on the bed, he looks at me heatedly before following me. I open my legs letting him settle between them, I suddenly feel shy at this intimate position and look down. I notice the obvious tent in his boxers and that should scare me, but it doesn't because I'm not scared of him and I trust him completely. I look back up at him and he looks at me worriedly.

"We don't have to... I don't want you thinking you have to do this... Just say the word and we'll stop..." He whispers.

"I want to... I want you." I whisper as I lean up and kiss him.

He's too sweet making sure I don't feel like I have to do this. When we break the kiss he takes off his boxers, his eyes find mine as he moves closer to me. I feel him press up against my entrance and I have to stop myself from arching my back closer to him.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" He whispers running the tip of his thumb over my lips while his eyes search mine for any hesitation.

"Yes, please, I want you." I almost whimper.

"I need you to be sure because there's no backing out after we do this, we can't take it back and it would kill me if I hurt you or if you regret this." He says full of emotions all from love to fear.

"I'm sure, I want this if you do." I assure him, I reach up and caress his cheek trying to tell him that it's okay. "I trust you." I add.

He leans down pressing his lips to mine as he thrusts forward filling me completely, I gasp into his mouth. The pain was worse that I expected it to be, but not completely unbearable, I squeeze my eyes shut holding onto his biceps tightly. Tears escape my eyes and he dries them away, it pains him to see me in pain I know that by the look in his eyes. He kisses me all over trying to ease the pain and it works, the pain settles and now it's not completely unpleasant.

I slowly release my grip on his over arms instead I run my fingers down of his back making him shiver. He gently move back and thrusts back in, it still stings a little, but it's way more pleasurable than uncomfortable. He thrusts forward once more and I moan, it felt really good this time. He repeats the action again and again until I don't feel the pain anymore, I wrap my legs around his waist giving him full access to my body.

His eyes find mine as he gently makes love to me, I know he's making sure that he isn't hurting me and he seems relived when he looks into my eyes. I know he won't find any pain or regret in them only love and lust, I move against him now arching my back simply unable to get close enough. He kisses me as he picks up his pace, I feel my whole body tinkle in a pleasurable way.

"Oh yes!" I moan as he finds just the right spot.

Seriously why haven't I thought of this before? Being with Austin is something I should have done way before now. He finds the right soft spot on my neck as he picks up his pace, I wrap my hands around his neck pulling his hair softly with my fingers. He gently bites my neck and my response is to pull his hair tighter, his growl is animalistic.

I kiss him once again as my whole body begins to tingle, I curl my toes almost unable to handle the powerful things he makes me feel. I feel the wonderful feeling increase and it has me moving frantically against him, I know he feels it too when his thrusts becomes unsteady and frantic. My vision starts to blur and I try, but I can barely keep my eyes open as I can feel is my body heating up to a fever pitch until it explodes with pleasure like I've never felt before.

I try to keep my eyes on his because I love the look of pleasure in his eyes, I know exactly what he feels right now and I couldn't be more happy to feel it with him. I wrap my arms around him and he collapse on top of me, the feeling of his body pressed against mine feel so good.

I don't know how long we stay like this before I cuddle against him on the bed, his arms are protectively around me. No words are needed in this moment, I let myself drift off feeling happy, sated and in love for the first time in my life.

...

I wake up when I feel Austin pulling me closer, it makes me smile as I remember the night we spent together last night. I know we have school today, but I don't care to go because I'm not ready to leave this bed yet.

"I don't want to leave this bed yet." He groans and I giggle.

"I don't either, so maybe we're just both sick today?" I smirk even though he can't see it.

"I've been a bad influence on you, but I love this too much to care." He whispers against my neck as he begins kissing it.

"Me too." I moan.

"I want you so bad..." He groans and it makes me giggle because his breath tickles against my neck, he looks deeply into my eyes. "Are you laughing at me?" He asks with a teasing smile.

"No." I deny.

"I think you were." He grins as he begins tickling me like he always has.

"No please, don't." I beg helplessly, but he's already on top of me attacking my sides making me spit out laughter.

Suddenly before I can beg him once again to stop his hands just stopped. I open my eyes and look up at him wondering what made him stop, then I realize the covers are gone and we're both stark naked, I go crimson. I wrap my hands around my breast very embarrassed, he puts his hands over mine.

"Don't..." He whispers.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Don't cover yourself up like you're embarrassed, you're very beautiful Ally, actually you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He whispers heatedly, I blush when he called me a woman I've barely seen myself as a woman I feel more like a girl.

"Don't lie to me." I whisper.

"I'm not lying to you Ally." He assures me.

"Yes you are, I've seen your ex girlfriend and she's perfect, why would you even settle for me when you could have her?" I ask, terrified for his answer.

"Is that what you think? You think I want to be with her?" He asks, shocked and I nod admitting it. "The bigger question is why I was with her at all when I could be with you. I don't want you to think that I want anyone but you. I broke up with Kira because I didn't want to be with her and I'm with you right now because I want to be." He whispers as he caresses my cheek. "It hurts me deeply that you feel so badly about yourself that you can't see what I see." He shakes his head.

"What do you see?" I ask, holding my breath.

"I see the most beautiful young woman who by some miracle wants to be with me and I feel lucky to be here with you. I want to make myself very clear, I love you Ally I've always loved you. I wasn't aware just how much until yesterday, but I do know this I loved you yesterday morning as more than just friends. It has been building for years and yesterday it found a way out, I'm never gonna try to hide it away again." He says passionately.

"What does that mean?" I ask biting my lips.

"It means I love you and that I want this, you and me. I can only hope you want this too because I'm not sure I can walk away, I can't go back to how things were yesterday. I want to go forward with you." He admits, nervously biting his lip much like me. I begin to take everything he just said in and I know without hesitation that I feel the same.

"So I'm not a rebound?" I ask.

"No! Why would you think that?" He asks confused.

"Kira was your first real girlfriend..."

"No, we were barely more than friends. We kissed once and that was it, I realized in that moment I didn't feel anything for her so I broke up with her two days later." He explains.

"You never slept with her?" I ask in utter shock, I was so sure he had.

"No, you are my first and hopefully you'll be my last too." He says and that's all I can take as I unwrap my hands from my body, and wrap my arms around his neck pulling his lips to mine. His body is now flushed against mine and it's a delicious feeling that I remember clearly from last night, I pull away for a moment.

"I love you too, I may just fully have realized my feelings for you yesterday, but once I did I couldn't go back and I don't want too. I want to go forward with you because I love you." I whisper, the surprise and joy in his eyes is overwhelming in a very good way.

I bring his lips back to mine, the kiss is soft, loving and full of passion. I let the feeling take over my body as I surrender to it and I'm pleased when I realize that he's giving in to it as well. I wrap my arms around him so I can run my hands down of his back pulling him closer. He cherish my body all over making me feel loved and wanted in a way I've never felt before.

I move my hips against his and it gives me a confidence boost that I can feel he's just as aroused as me, to know that he wants and needs me as I need him makes me smile. He kisses me passionately as he pushes inside me, I sigh. I'm sore from yesterday, but there's no pain only pleasure.

We move against each other completely lost in this moment and in each other, I'm grateful that our hidden feelings found a way out. I don't ever want to let him go and I hope he won't let me go either. I feel the end approaching fast and I don't have it in me to hold it off, pleasure takes over both of our bodies.

...

I wake up the next morning in Austin's arms once again, the last two days have been amazing. We barely left the bed yesterday only to get some food and go to the bathroom other than that we didn't. I know we have to go back to school today even if we don't want to because the real world doesn't stop just because we want it too. I kiss Austin's cheek softly and he stirs, then looks up at me while a wide smile spreads on his face.

"Good morning handsome." I grin.

"Good morning beautiful." He caresses my cheek.

"We need to get up or we'll be late for school." I whisper.

"I really don't want to leave this bed, but I know we need to get back out in the real world again..." He says regretfully.

"I know, I just want to be here with you, but we can't ditch school again..." I sigh.

"I know..."

We get out of bed and get dressed, not that Austin was too happy about that... We make pancakes for breakfast and then drive to school in his car. When Austin parks the car in the parking lot I feel like it has been a long time since I've been here, I feel like a different woman, yes I actually feel like a woman. Austin opens the door for me and I realize I got lost in my thoughts.

He hold out his hand and I don't hesitate for a moment to take it, he wraps an arms around me as we walk in together. People around the hall stop to look even they can see something changed between us. Austin walks me to my locker and when I turn around to look at him I forget that I'm in a hall full of my classmates.

He leans in slowly and I do too eager to feel his lips on mine again, I wrap my arms around him kissing him passionately. He pushes me against my locker kissing me even deeper, I instantly open my mouth to him.

"Austin! What are you doing!" A high pitched voice speaks and I know instantly who it belongs to. Austin pulls away regretfully.

"Kira..." He whispers.

"We just broke up and you're already standing in the hallway making out with her!" She hisses as she stops in front of us.

"She is my girlfriend, I'm not gonna stop kissing her just because you don't like it." He says barely looking at her.

"But you said you weren't in love with her! You lied to me?" She whispers and that makes him tear his eyes away from mine, I know this will hurt him.

"No I didn't lie, when you asked me I didn't know I was, but apparently everyone else now and I'm sorry for that... I'm sorry I got you involved in this, but I didn't want to lead you on or lie..." He says clearly feeling bad that she's hurting.

"So you didn't cheat on me?" She whispers.

"No, I would never! Ally and I didn't get together until Monday. It wasn't planned or anything it just kinda happened. I didn't plan on dating anyone for awhile after we broke up..." He admits.

"I need to go home..." Kira says her voice almost breaking.

"Kira, I am really sorry..."

"I know... I just knew you loved her even if you didn't..." She turns away with that and walks away. Austin looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"It's not you fault Austin, you did everything right." I whisper to him.

"I can't help but feel bad that she saw us like this, I mean I was never like this with her..." He says guilty.

"Austin, it's okay that you weren't in love with her and you broke up with her when you realized it, so you can't beat yourself up over it." I try to comfort him.

"Your right Ally." He half smiles and at that I lean in kissing him softly.

"Finally!" I hear Trish's voice and we pull apart to see her standing there with Dez.

"Maybe all the tension can end now..." Dez grins.

"Is this why you weren't in school yesterday? I called like a million times..." Trish complains.

"When did you get together and how?" Dez asks.

"Okay, easy with the questions! We got together officially Monday night after we left you guys." Austin admits.

"But you kissed before then didn't you?" Trish asks.

"Yeah, right before you came into the practice room." I admit because I know she won't stop before she gets all the details. Austin leans in close to my ear.

"This is why I never wanted to leave the bed..." He whispers and I giggle.

"Well, I'm just happy you finally admitted your feelings for each other." Dez smiles.

"I wanna know everything!" Trish squeals.

"Later." I tell her and she nods. The bell rings and we all hurry to our class.

...

School is finally over, today was a little overwhelming because everyone had an opinion about my relationship with Austin, some were good and some was less good, but now we finally get to go home. I get in Austin's car and I let out a relived breath when we leave the school.

"Tough day?" Austin asks worriedly.

"A little, but it was all worth it." I smile.

"Agreed, but it was a lot of opinions..." He says exhaustedly and I nod. "What do you say that we go to our spot before Trish and Dez comes over later to grill us for information?" He asks.

"I would love that." I grin.

"It's just you and me right now, baby." He smirks.

"That's sounds like music to my ears." I say as he park the car.

I kiss him passionately before we get out of the car to walk the rest of the way. I feel him take my hand as we walk and I know I couldn't be happier. This is the new beginning to another part of my life there's just starting and I intent on enjoying it with my boyfriend. Yes, there's a nice ring to that and I never want to change it, I rest my head on his shoulder as we look out on the horizon, this must be forever is all I can think as I relax completely into his arms.


End file.
